The Begining of the End
by LiLHeatherD
Summary: Nikki and the VIP group are in danger. But from what? ~**CoMpLeTeD**~
1. The beginning

~The Beginning of the End~  
The beginning  
  
  
Please don't mind my spelling errors but I don't have a spell checker and I can't spell if it were to save my life!  
  
Setting: Hospital.  
  
CH1  
  
  
  
Nikki ran up the ramp and into the Hospital, she turned and twisted around corners without stopping until she reached room 205. She paused not wanting to look in but she forced herself to turn around and look in the window. What she saw made herself fall apart. She wanted to cry but Val and Quick were right behind her, she held it in as her eyes looked up and down the limp body that lay on the hospital bed with tubes sticking out of his body.  
  
Val, Nikki (she said softly)  
  
Nikki, when?  
  
Kay, maybe we should sit down.  
  
Nikki, WHEN! She screamed angrily.  
  
Val, about an hour ago.  
  
Nikki, can I see him?  
  
Kay, yah.  
  
Nikki stood there for a second, then went in and stood next to him, the guy who knew her inside out. She held his hand and laid her head on the bed. Her head was in a million places she couldn't understand who would do this. What seemed only like a few minutes ended up being an hour, the doctor came in.  
  
Doc, are you Nikki Franco?  
  
Nikki, uh yah. She said as she stood up and shook his hand.  
  
Doc, do you know what happened?  
  
Nikki, no, will he be alright?  
  
Doc, well he was shot twice in the chest and we don't know, if he will make it much longer, we have tried everything and now all we can do is just to wait.  
  
Nikki, no.  
  
Doc, no what?  
  
Nikki, no! He will make it. She said as she sat back down next to him.  
  
Doc, if you need anything just ask, he said. Then he left the room.  
  
A Half hour later Val and Quick came in and took her home.  
  
Quick, do you need anything?  
  
Nikki, no. she said as she sat on her couch.  
  
Val, if you need anything just call, even if it's 4 in the morning.  
  
Nikki, ok.  
  
Quick, we are gona go now.  
  
Nikki, ok.  
  
Val and Quick left as Nikki sat there on her couch all night just starring at the wall thinking who could do this to him, why would they want to do this to him? She fell asleep finally at 4 and got up at about 9, she decided to get up and go into work. She thought why lay around hear when I can help find the person who did this.   
  
Kay, Nikki? she got up and went over to her.  
  
Nikki, Hi.  
  
Kay, what are you doing hear? You should be at home.  
  
Nikki, I wasn't getting much done at my house, well actually nothing so I decided to come in.  
  
Then double doors flew open, and a distressed man came in.  
  
Johnny, Kay I went to Nikki's and the hospital but she's not at, Nikki! He said as he stopped in the middle of his sentence.  
  
Nikki, Hay.  
  
Johnny, You should be at home relaxing.  
  
Nikki, uh you no me I don't relax, she said trying to be funny.  
  
Johnny, Nikk.  
  
Nikki, no, no your right but I want to find who did this to my grandpa.  
  
Kay, Val, Quick, and Tousha are all out there trying to find the person.  
  
Nikki, I know, but I want to help!  
  
Johnny, did you sleep last night?   
  
Nikki, yah.  
  
He gave her "the look."  
  
Nikki, alright I only got 5 hours.  
  
Johnny, common, lets go.   
  
Nikki, wear?  
  
Johnny, To your place so you can go to bed, you need to rest.  
  
Nikki, No, I want to help.  
  
Johnny, alright then you will sleep right hear on this couch. She tried to resist, but she knew he was right so she laid down and Johnny covered her with a blanket. You better be sleeping when I come over hear! He said as he walked away.   
  
Nikki, I would kick your ass. She yelled back  
  
Johnny, I would love to see that but go to sleep.  
  
Nikki rolled her eyes and rolled on her side, only after a few minutes she fell asleep and when she woke it was 5 at night.  
  
Johnny, Morning sleepy head. He said as he went and sat down.  
  
Nikki, Did the doc call, or Quick or Tousha? She said as she walked over to Johnny and Kay.  
  
Kay, no, but Quick, Tousha and Val should be hear any minute.  
  
Nikki, well I'm going to visit my grandpa.   
  
Johnny, would you like some company?  
  
Nikki, umm no I'm good, but thanks.  
  
Johnny, ok but promise you'll be careful driving? No speeding and absolutely no donuts!  
  
Nikki, I promise. She said as she squeezed a little smile out of her.  
  
Just then the phone rang, and Quick and Tousha walked into the room.  
  
  
  
Please R&R!!! Should I continue?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End CH1 


	2. Grandpa,Tousha,and Val.

~The Beginning of the End~  
Grandpa,Tousha, and Val  
  
  
CH 2  
  
Setting: V.I.P. head quarts.  
  
  
  
Just then the phone rang and Tousha and Quick walked in.  
  
Tousha, what are you doing hear Nikki?  
  
Nikki, I was just leaving.   
  
Background Kay answers the phone "Hello V.I.P."  
  
Tousha, I didn't mean it that way.  
  
Nikki. I know it's just that I'm going to visit my grandpa.   
  
Kay, Nikki it's for you, it's the hospital. She said as she handed Nikki the phone. "Where's Val?"  
  
Quick, she is getting everyone some coffee.  
  
Everyone looked at Nikki when they herd something drop, it was the phone; Nikki dropped it after what she just herd.  
  
Johnny, oh no. he said after he saw the expression on her face, he knew what just happened.  
  
Nikki looked at everyone and out of rage and frustration she wiped around and pushed everything off the counter including the phone. She then turned and flipped the table over. Everything went crashing down. Quick ran over to her to stop her from doing anymore damage, but she broke free from his hold, she ran towards the doors but Johnny came up from behind and grabbed her. She went sliding down to the ground. She just layed there, in his arms, starring at the wall, in front of the doors not knowing what to do. Everyone she has ever loved is gone. Except for one person, the person that is holding her in his arms.  
  
********  
  
Nikkis eyes fluttered open, and when she awoke she wasn't at the VIP headquarters or in Johnny's arms. She was in a white square room. When she walked over to the wall she could see the reflection of her self, she was wearing black paints and a black turtle neck, her hair was spiked and she had black eye shadow on." Were I?" she thought. Nikki walked around the room looking for a way out but there were no doors or windows. She started to freak out and pound on the wall, she stopped when she saw Tousha, she was walking to her car, when six men in all black surrounded her. One man pulled out a gun and shot and killed her. "Tousha!" she screamed, as she hit her hand against the wall. Nikki went thru the wall and fell only three feet from were Tousha was lying. Nikki got up and kneeled down next to her. She checked for a pulse, but there was none. Nikki stood up and looked around for the men who did this but they were gone. She found a woman walking down the street and barrowed her cell phone and called the cops.  
  
When Nikki walked into the VIP headquarters she found everyone there, Kay was crying, Quick looked like he was ready to kill someone, Johnny was staring at the wall with disbelief in his eyes, and Val looked like she had been crying.  
  
Nikki, Hay. She said softly as she went to sit down next to Quick and Johnny.  
  
Quick, she's really gone isn't she?  
  
Nikki, Yah.  
  
Johnny, who would do such a thing?  
  
Nikki, I dunno, but I have been thinking on the way over hear, and I think someone might be getting revenge on me.  
  
Val, who?  
  
Nikki, I don't know. She sad in a shaky voice. "But you all are in danger if this is true"  
  
Kay, I think it's true, first your grandpa, now Tousha, who's next?  
  
They all looked at one another, thinking, who's next.  
  
Nikki, No one is going to die! No one else. There's something strange going on though. She said as she stood up.  
  
Quick, What?  
  
Nikki, what happened after Johnny stopped me from leaving, after I found out about my grandpa?  
  
Johnny, you fell asleep and we took you home.  
  
Nikki, I don't remember one thing after Johnny stopped me. I woke up in some kind of white box, I was wearing all black, and I could see Tousha in the wall, she was getting into her car when six people in all black surrounded her and shot her. I hit the wall and I guess I went thru it cause I fell only three feet from were she was laying.  
  
Quick, That doesn't sound right. You were probably sleeping. You're wearing your normal clothes.  
  
Nikki, How could I be sleeping my grandpa just died, and now Tousha! She screamed. It just doesn't make any sense. She said as she sat back down.  
  
As soon as her butt hit the seat there was an explosion.  
  
Val, what the hell was that?  
  
Quick, I don't know but I'm not waiting around hear to find out.  
  
They all got up and ran outside; they saw a black van peeling away, with a man in all black driving.  
  
Johnny, same people who killed Tousha and your grandpa?  
  
Nikki, hell yah!  
  
Quick, Hop in! He said as he pulled up in his car.  
  
Nikki, when did you paint your prowler orange? She said as she jumped in.  
  
Quick, It's always been orange, are you feeling ok?  
  
Nikki, yah? Just drive.  
  
Kay stayed behind but Val followed Quick and Nikki in her car.  
They twisted and turned around corners of the road until they finally caught up to the van. Val pulled up in front of the van and Quick stayed behind it. Val was about to stop her car when the van shot out a rocket and blew her car up. Quick slammed on the brakes, the three of them ran out to her car but they couldn't get into it, the flames were too big.  
  
Nikki, noooo! She screamed.  
  
Quick and Johnny just stared at the car that was engulfed in flames.  
  
  
  
  
  
End CH 2  
  
  
I'll get CH3 up ASAP. Sorry it took me so long to Wright ch2 but I have been busy and I've gotten stuck on parts. I am making it up as I go along.   
  
Tell me what you think, please R&R!! Thanx, LiLHeatherD. 


	3. The End

~The Beginning of the End~  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
CH3  
  
Setting: Still on the road were Vals car just blew up.  
  
A cop drove Kay up to the site, and sat down with the three on the side of the road.  
  
Kay, so now what?  
  
Nikki, I'm having the police watch you all.  
  
Johnny, we don't need that.  
  
Nikki, yes you do, I'm not loosing any one else because of me.  
  
Quick, were not 100% sher there after you.  
  
Nikki, I've had all the proof I need. The cops will drive you back to HQ, then somewhere no one will know your there. She said as she stood up.  
  
Johnny, I'm not going. He said as he stood up and looked at Nikki. "I'm going to stay and help."  
  
Nikki," you won't be much help if you're dead." With that said she walked over to the cop that was taking them to there destination and told him they were ready. Kay and Quick left in the first cop car, then Nikki and Johnny in the next. Nikki and Johnny arrived only a few moments after Kay and Quick did.  
  
Johnny, I'm not going. He said as he and Nikki got out of the car and headed for the entrance of the building. (There office building)  
  
Nikki, yes you are.  
  
Johnny, you can't make me.  
  
Nikki, watch me.  
  
Johnny, oh really. He said as he stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
Nikki, uh yes really. She also stopped and then turned towards Johnny. "What is your problem I'm trying... And in the middle of her sentence the building blew up. Johnny pushed Nikki down to the ground and layed on top of her, the covered there heads with there arms and hands. Glass and bricks were raining down on everything, smashing anything in its way. After a few moments things stopped falling. Nikki took her hands away from her face and looked up at Johnny.  
  
Nikki, they were up there weren't they? She said softly.  
  
Johnny just shook his head. A tear ran down Nikkis face, her friends were murdered and she knew they were next. She felt helpless not knowing who was doing this and why. Johnny kissed her on the forehead and then stood up, he helped Nikki up and they both stared at the building engulfed in flames. They turned around when they herd tires screeching. And what do you know it was the same black van speeding away. She turned to look at Johnny and she was back in the white boxed room. "Ugh how did I get in hear?" She looked at each wall when she saw Johnny in one of them; she ran over to it and saw him sitting on his couch reading his biker magazine. Nikki pounded on the wall and yelled his name but he couldn't hear her. His front door busted open, in cam the six people in all black, they surrounded him. He jumped up and tried to kick there butts, but there were too many of them. One of them put him in a head lock while another pulled out a knife and stabbed him. "Johnny!" she screamed. She touched the wall and she went flying thru it. She stood up and someone behind her grabbed her and stuck the knife thru her stomach. She turned around and it was the six people in black, she lifted her hand and there was blood all over it. "Who are you" she said. They just stood there starring at her. Nikki reached out and took the ski mask of the one that stabbed her. Her eyes opened wide when she saw it was Johnny. There were two of them one was dead and the other in front of her. "What's going on?" she said as she fell to her knees. The rest of them took off there masks. It was all of them, Quick, Tousha, Val, Kay, and her Grandpa. Nikki fell to the floor. "Aahhhhhhhh" she screamed as she flung her self all the way up, standing on the couch. She looked around and saw she was back in the office building, Johnny was running towards her.  
  
Johnny, Are you ok?  
  
Nikki, how…were…you… alive… she stumbled for words.  
  
Johnny, take a deep breath, and sit down.  
  
Nikki, you died. She said as she sat down.  
  
Johnny, no, I'm right hear.  
  
Nikki, everyone died.  
  
Johnny, What? He said as he sat next to her.  
  
Nikki, You all died and the whole building blew up. You all killed…yourself.  
  
Johnny, Nikki it's all right you were just dreaming.  
  
Nikki, What?  
  
Johnny, you've been sleeping all day.  
  
Nikki, oh. But it felt so real!  
  
Johnny, a lot of dreams do.  
  
Nikki remembered now that she wasn't feeling good earlier and decided to lie down. The office was particularly slow that day and her and Johnny were stuck there all day just incase some one called.  
  
Johnny, so are you feeling better?  
  
Nikki, yah  
  
Johnny, I'm glad. Well that was perfect timing anyways because it's time to go.  
  
Nikki, ok, she said as her and Johnny stood up and walked to the door. He turned the lights off and she closed the doors. On the way out he held her hand. "What do you want to do when we get home?" he said. "What?" Dun Dun Dun…………  
  
  
  
SO how did you like it? The ending was kind of dumb but oh well! Please tell me. PPPLLLEEEAAASSEEE!!! LiLHeatherD. 


End file.
